Light Into The Darkness
by Love Is My Weapon
Summary: With two new additions, the dragons take on new challanges, new enemys and new feelings. Also, Chase is up to no good, can the monks stop his latest anticts?
1. New Beginings

**Light Into The Darkness.**

**- Hello readers. I have not written a Xiaolin Showdown story in a while, but I had a great idea and decided to write it. This story features my two OC's, I own them but nothing else. I dont own Xiaolin Showdown, although I wish I did. Hope you like it!**

**Summary - With two new additions, the dragons take on new challanges, new enemys and new feelings. Also, Chase is up to no good, can the monks stop his latest anticts?**

**Chapter One - New Beginings.**

* * *

"WIND!"

Raimundo Pedrosa threw his arms out infront of him, causing a large gust of wind to blow towards Kimiko. She quickly jumped up high in the air to prevent getting blown back a few feat. Once the wind had passed, she fell back down to the stone ground, landing on her feet. A smirk placed on her lips as she summoned two fire balls, they appeared in the palms of her hands.

She threw the fire balls towards her best friend, and training partner. He managed to duck and avoid one but the other caught him quickly and set his left sleeve on fire. He patted the fire out cautiously before it could make its way to the rest of his shirt.

Kimiko smiled victoriously. "I win, again. Nice work leader."

The death glare that Raimundo sported not only stopped Kimiko's succesful remarks, but also scaired the hell out of her. If looks could kill, lets just say Kimiko would be in trouble.

"Ai girl, this is my favorite shirt!" exclaimed Raimundo.

"Well you should have been more carefull then, shouldn't you?"

Raimundo growled. "You're so dead!"

Elsewhere, Clay and Omi watched the pair in amusment. They were fun to watch, mainly because they were so entertaining. Clay was now at the age of 17, and still dressed like a true Texan and spoke in confusing sayings. His fighting skills had improved greatly, and he was one step closer to also being on the Shuko level like his friend, Raimundo.

Omi was still the same sexist, egotistical and annoying boy he always was. Raimundo would always say he had a death wish, conidering he still read his 'Antient Guide To Females' book and continued to act supiror to Kimiko although it mostly always ended in a smack to the arm from Kimiko.

"Kimiko is right to taunt Raimundo. The fact that our leader has been beaten by a girl, just proves how he should not be Shuko leader." said Omi.

Clay smiled. "You better not let Kim hear you say that."

Omi nodded in agreement. "You are right. If she heard that I would be, as Raimundo would say, building my own grave."

"Dont you mean, burrying your own grave?"

"Yes! That too!"

Clay rolled his eyes but smiled at his friends bad slang. He still had not gotten the hang of it. Raimundo had tried effortlessly to teach Omi the proper terms, but he never understood or got it right. They had pretty much given up.

These two had already done their training, but they promised Raimundo that they would wait for them to finish up, then they would all play football with the others.

The others.

That's right. There are two new members to the team. Ashton Harris and Olivia Mathers. Ashton was one month older, and the dragon of Darkness. He had perfect brunette hair. His eyes were the darkest shade of green you would ever see. Ashton was a closed book, he didn't tell anyone how she felt, ever. That was why he was the Dragon of Darkness, because he was a dark, emotionless person. The only person he could open up to was Olivia, as she has been his bestfriend since they were children, they had grown up together.

His bestfriend was the compleat opposite. Olivia Mathers -or Ollie as they called her- was a cheerful girl that always lived for the moment. And she was the Dragon of Light. She was a tomboy, not feminine atall. Infact, she was often refered to as 'one of the lads'. Ollie was a very athletic person, and was very talented when it came to sports such as football and basketball. Ollie had long blonde hair, with a scene style side-frindge. She had amber coloured eyes, that made her look fierce all the time, and was often seen smirking, as she was a mischeivous girl.

These two had only been apart of the group for a week; but they were like a big family either way.

"Raimundo, ready to get your ass kicked at football." challanged Ollie as she stood beside Clay.

"Oh, it's so on!" said Raimundo with a grin.

The two ran to the football court, preparing for a heated match. The other four walked over, not as entusiastic as Ollie or Raimundo, but still ready and willing to play. Ollie smirked at Raimundo and held the football tightly in her hands, waiting for her friends to join them.

Kimiko and Ashton joined a team with Ollie, as did Omi and Clay with Raimundo.

Ollie sat the ball on the ground, and got ready to kick it past Clay, who was in goal. Just as her foot was raised, a loud yell caused her to almost fall from suprise.

"You're going to have to pick up this game laters guys, shen gon wu alert!" yelled Dojo as she slithered onto the court.

The sounds of groans could be heard throughout the court yard. Not only had this ruined their game, but now they had to go out and retreive a Shen gon wu, also meaning someone would be battling an enemy for it.

Their enemys had gotten stronger, Chase for example, he now knew all of their weaknesses and strengths. Even Jack had gotten stronger, he could acctualy take a punch without running away and crying, and he was quite the fighter. No one believed that he was taking Martial Arts lessons until he faught Clay, and came close to acctualy beating him. But they weren't scaired, they could take anyone.

"We hadn't even started." moaned Ollie.

Admitting defeat, Ollie walked away from the football, knowing they would pick up where they left off when they returned. Kimiko grabbed her back off the ground, that contained the scroll and a few Shen Gon Wu; The Star Hinabi and The Orb of Tornami.

Once Dojo gained full size, everyone began climbing onto his back, ready for a showdown.

* * *

The gang arrived at the place soon enough. "What's the new Wu?" asked Raimundo.

Kimiko pulled the ancient scroll of the Shen Gon Wu out of her backpack and opened it. "The Ruby Bracelet," she said. "It's a white bracelet with a Ruby on it. It gives the user the ability to summon all fire inside of them, and use it to their advantage."

Ollie looked over Kimiko's shoulder and watched as the small figures on the scroll began to move, showing her what the Wu was capible off. "That might not be good to us, but if Kimiko used it.."

Everyone raised an eye-brow to Ollie, and then smiled. "You're right," Raimundo stated. "Kim could totaly kick ass with this Wu!"

Kimiko smirked, thinking of the power she would soon be in control of. Just when she was imagining who she would take down first, she caught a glimpse of something shiney in the distance; something shiney and red. She crooked a smile and dashed towards the Wu, not bothering to infrom the others that she had spotted it.

But to her dismay, the second her hand reached for it, someone else's did too.

She looked up, only to be face-to-face with none other than Jack Spicer. His red eyes traveled to her blue ones, as he smiled upon seeing his challanger.

"Kimiko, I challange you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

Kimiko rolled her eyes, and nodded. "I accept. Name your terms, Spicer."

Jack looked about, taking in the cenery, whilst deciding what type of challange the two would face. He smiled noticing a large hill nearby, a very large one at that.

"First one to make it up that hill wins." he exclaimed, pointing to the large hill.

Kimiko glanced at the hill, and shrugged. "My Star Hinabi against your Shroud of Shadows." Jack nodded in agreement.

"Gon Yi Tampai!

* * *

He smirked as he watched her race up the hill. He watched as she ran with speed that he couldn't believe such a girl could use. Jack was climbing with as much speed he could, but Kimiko was ahead of him. He watched as Kimiko began shooting blasts at him from her Shen Gon Wu.

Jack quickly covered himself with the Shroud of Shadows, trying to make sure Kimiko couldn't see him, therefor, could not hit him. Kimiko groaned as she gave up trying to hit him, and focused on getting to the top of the hill. Just when she was almost at the top, she saw Jack appear, ahead of her.

She gasped in suprise, unaware at how Jack had managed to climb so much higher. Just as he reached for the Wu at the top of the hill, something made connection with this back, causing him to fall right down.

"Jack!" yelled Kimiko in suprise.

She looked down, clueless, but none the less, grabbed the Wu; ending the showdown.

All of her friends ran over to Kimiko, congratulating her on a succesfull fight. Kimiko did not smile however, she still had that confused look glued to her face.

"That was awesome, Kim!" cheered Ashton.

Kimiko smiled, half-heartidly. "Thanks, Ash."

Omi popped up infront of Kimiko, with crossed arms and a clueless expression. "Wait a second, Jack was almost at the top, how did you win? He just fell right down? I dont understand."

"I dont know," replied Kimiko. "It all happened so fast...but I'm not sure how it happened."

Raimundo shrugged and threw his arm around Kimiko's shoulders, grinning. "Who cares how she won, as long as she won its all good. And now we have an unstoppible weapon, when Kim uses it that is.."

"Exactly, Rai. Now, lets get home so I can kick all your butt's on the field, then on the training grounds too." Ollie smirked.

Everyone laughed at her comment before getting back ontop of Dojo and flying back to the temple, unaware that they were being watched.

He smirked as he watched them fly high in the sky. He chuckled slightly before walking away from the scene, making sure that Jack didn't notice him as he got off the ground.

Unfortunetly for Chase, Jack did see him.

"Chase! What are you doing here?"

The Prince of Darkness turned to get a look at the worm he called Jack Spicer. He sent him a cold look before walking closer to him, a threatning look on his face. Jack wasn't scaried. After all the years, these two had both gotten stronger and more fearless. Jack wasn't as scaired when Chase sent him that famous death glare that scaired even Kimiko.

"I dont need to explain myself to you, _Spicer_." He spat. "Leave this place. Oh, and tell Wuya to come to my lair, I have matters to discus with her." he said darkly.

Jack grinned like a child come Christmas Day. "Can I come?"

Chase scoffed. "You're not worthy enough to be in my presence, never mind my home."

Although that statement should have hurt Jack, he simply shrugged and walked off. After all of the insults and such coming from Chase, he didn't seem to be affected by it anymore. Chase made sure that Jack was out of his line of sight before also taking off into the darkness, a steady mischevious smirk on his face.

* * *

Ashton entered the kitchen, expecting to find his good friend Clay raiding the fridge. Instead, he saw Ollie, sitting at the table alone. She was texting someone off her phone, and judging by the look on her face, she was very intruiged. Ashton raised an eye-brow as he tried to get a look at his bestfriend's phone, to see what was so entertaining.

"Ollie, who you texting?" asked Ashton.

Ollie looked up at him, startled. She put her phone inside the pocket of her black jumper and rose to her feet. Ashton could tell she was acting strange, he could always tell.

"I was just checking in back home. Apparently Jake got thrown out of Devon High." gossiped Ollie.

Jake was the single friend that Ollie had before she met Ashton. Of course, Ashton was always jealous of their friendship, considering she was his bestfriend, no one else's. He never liked Jake Logan, and always told Ollie that she shouldn't get mixed up in his world, he was a bad guy.

Ashton scoffed. "No wonder he got chucked out of school, he had detention every day and still managed to get in more trouble. I told you to stop talking to him, I dont want you getting mixed up with him."

"Number one; I couldn't even if I wanted to considering I'm in China now," stated Ollie. "And two; If you forget, Jake was my bestfriend before we met, I cant just shut him out my life because he's a trouble maker."

Ashton sighed. "Im only looking out for you."

Ollie smiled and walked over to him, reaching her arms out. She threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him, which ultimetly confused him. She pulled away and sighed. "I dont need to be protected, Ash. I can look after myself." she stated clearly.

Ashton nodded. "I know you can, I just worry about you."

Of course Ollie didn't know at the time, but in a few weeks time her statment would turn false. She would need protection from more than just Ash, and so would the rest...

* * *

**Well, there it is. I would love some feed-back if you have the time. Thank you for reading!**

**AGES:**

**Kimiko, Raimundo, Ollie, Ashton: 16**

**Jack and Clay: 17**

**Omi: 14**

**- x Allie Peirce x -**


	2. What A Diary Holds

**Light Into The Darkness**

**- Thank you to the people that reviewed and PM'd me about the first chapter. I appreciate it alot.**

**Chapter Two - What A Diary Holds**

* * *

"Raimundo Pedrosa! Give me my diary back, right now!" howeled Kimiko.

Kimiko growled as Raimundo held his arm up as high as it would go, her diary held in his hand. She looked up at the diary and let out a sigh of defeat. He was so tall now, she couldn't reach it, despite trying. Kimiko's eyes met Raimundo, he simply smirked playfully and made a run for the door of the Temple.

With one quick move, Kimiko ran and jumped on his back, attempting to grab her beloved diary from her bestfriend's hand. Omi, Clay, Ollie and Ashton watched in amusment as Kimiko began to hit Raimundo's shoulder. Hard.

"I mean it, Rai. I want my diary!"

Raimundo smiled. "Say please."

A hiss escaped Kimiko's lips. She jumped off of his back and kicked him in the leg, trying to get him to the floor. Unfortunatly for her, he remained standing. Raimundo turned to his male friends and nodded his head at Ashton.

"Yo' Ash, heads up!"

Ashton put his hand up and caught the diary as Raimundo threw it to him. Omi simply looked at the boys in confusion and spoke before Kimiko could attack her other friend. "Why does Kimiko not want us seeing her diary?" asked Omi.

Raimundo chuckled. "Because girls like to be secretive."

Kimiko narrowed her eyes to him, before turing to Ashton. Just as she was about to fight him for her diary, Dojo entered the room.

"What's with all the comotion?" yelled Dojo.

Just as Ashton was distacted, Kimiko grabbed the diary from his hands and held it tightly to her chest, eye'ing the two boys.

"It's nothing Dojo. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get some air..and hide this in a more _secure_ place." said Kimiko as she made her way back to her room.

Just as Kimiko left, Omi turned to Raimundo, confused. "I just have one last question. What is a diary?"

Raimundo face-planted himself with his hand.

* * *

Kimiko walked into her small cubicle of a room. Luckily Kimiko had a seperate room from the boys. It made it harder for the boys to get a look at her diary. She also had an acctual bed now, as aposed to sleeping on a mat on the floor.

Once Kimiko got inside, she looked around for a better place to hide her diary, a place were Raimundo could not find it. She soon settled for her drawer. She hid it under her clothes, hoping that Raimundo would not think to look there next time he snuck in. Before she closed the drawer, she pulled out a simple pair of black shorts, a dark green crop top with a black tanktop underneith and a single leather, black glove.

She got dressed quickly, and then put on a pair of black sandals.

Looking at her reflection in her mirror, Kimiko smiled. She quickly brushed her long, black hair, and made her way down the stairs.

Raimundo turned to see Kimiko making her way downstairs, suddenly he felt himself looking at her in a new way; a confusing way. He stared intently at his bestfriend, just then noticing how gorgeous she was. He had never thought of her like this before. Sure, he knew she was pretty, but this was genuine beauty he was seeing, and it scaired the hell out of him.

"Rai?" she asked.

No reply.

Kimiko waved her hand infront of his face. "Raimundo?"

Nothing.

"Dude! You're creeping me out, what's with the starin'?" snapped Kimiko.

Raimundo took a long breath as he was pulled out of his trance, and shrugged, smiling nervously. "Sorry, I just got lost in thought." he replied.

"Lost in thought? I didn't even know you had a train of thought to begin with." said Kimiko.

He narrowed his eyes to her. "Very funny, Kim."

She smiled at him before walking past and walking out the door. As soon as she made it outside, the sun graced her arrival. She smiled as she took in the heat. It was nice to get some peace and quiet. Most of the time, Kimiko had to deal with Ollie and Raimundo's arguments over who was better at sports, and Omi's complains about how he should have been chosen as leader.

She didn't get much peace and quiet, but she also knew it wouldn't last long.

Kimiko took a seat under her favorite tree that sat on the Temple grounds. She sat back against the tree and sighed, taking in the little bit of tranquility she would have. All she could hear was the sounds of birds chirping and breeze passing. She smiled.

Just when Kimiko thought that she could manage alittle more alone time, she heard someone approach her. She looked up to see Ollie smiling down at her.

"Hey, Kimi. Mind if I join? The boys are driving me insane!"

Kimiko chuckled and patted the empty stop beside her. Ollie smiled and sat down beside Kimiko, leaning back against the bark also. She turned to Kimiko with an intruiged look on her face.

"Why didn't you want the guys seeing your diary?" asked Ollie.

Kimiko sighed. "There's some things in there I would rather people not knowing about. Raimundo seems to think that diary's are meant to be filled with secrets and such like that, but mine's isnt about who I like or who I dont. It's about my past, and I would prefer he not know."

Ollie frowned. She didn't usualy see Kimiko's emotional side. Although Ollie had spent weeks trying to find it. You see, as the dragon of Light, Ollie has the power of Empathy. That meant she had the ability to read or sense the emotions and/or control the emotions or feelings of others. She had never seen just how emotional Kimiko could be. It was shocking.

"Im sorry I asked." appologized Ollie.

Kimiko shook her head. "No need to appologize. It's fine, Ollie. I just wish Raimundo understood and stopped getting on my nerves."

"That's what best friends do." Ollie chuckled. "I mean, me and Ash annoy eachother as much as we can. It's what makes us bestfriends."

Kimiko smiled. "You have a point there. Thanks."

"No problem, dude." said Ollie.

Ollie shot Kimiko a final smile before standing up and heading back into the temple and leaving Kimiko alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?"

Chase looked over to the front door of his home, to find Wuya standing there with a small smile on her face. She slowly made her way over to the Prince of Darkness. Chase rose to his feet as she reached his throne. His smirk made her melt.

His face was emotionless. "Glad you could make it, Wuya. I am afraid I'm in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" asked Wuya, as she raised her eye-brow.

Chase sighed and sat on his throne once more. "There is something that I kept from you, from _everyone_ in this town. It's time I explained my past. I'll need your help."

Wuya's menacing expression sofended hearing his words. Her Chase was in trouble. He needed her help. She took his hand in hers and bent down so she was level with him.

Wuya nodded. "I will do anything for you, Chase. You know I will. Tell me dear, what trouble are you in?"

Then he told her everything he had intended to, and nothing more. All the while she had wondered, what could be so bad that even the Prince of Darkness needed her help?

She would soon find out...

* * *

**This is short, I know, I know! I just wanted to give you all alittle update. I left with a cliffhanger, cause I am evil!**

**Thank you to all those who read this chapter!**

**- x Allie Peirce x -**


End file.
